


Sofàs i temptacions

by Patatatxan



Series: La tríada dels pitagòrics (lol) [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ara ha esdevingut un getting together, canvi de tags, el nagi només dorm la majoria del fic, però és que tenia la necessitat existencial d'escriure sobre aquests tres, potser m'animo algun dia i escric més sobre els tres? qui sap?, tampoc és que la ship sigui gaire explícita?, és a dir explica com es queden junts
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: Ho veig com una escena perduda en la part 4, tot just han tornat de cert lloc i el Nagi encara té molt presents els esdeveniments que han tingut lloc.Els tres del Pythagoras Trio comparteixen un sofà i el Yamato i el Mitsuki parlen una mica.Hi ha spòilers de la part 4.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi
Series: La tríada dels pitagòrics (lol) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632460
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Se'ls mira amb una barreja de sensacions. El somriure del Mitsuki li desperta tendresa; el rostre del Nagi —adormit, tranquil en el que sembla una expressió poc habitual en ell últimament— li fa sentir esperança.

Des que han tornat de Northmare es troba amb escenes semblants. Sembla que el Nagi ha decidit recolzar-se en el Mitsuki (de forma literal en aquest cas) i ell està prou content de ser el seu suport. Tot i que estan atrafegats, aquell parell troba moments per fer-se companyia.

Són les quatre del matí, tot està en silenci al dormitori. El Nagi sembla ben adormit a l'espatlla del Mitsuki tot i restar en una postura precària en el sofà, fent-se evident la diferències d'altures. El Yamato, en veure'ls, no sap què fer-ne del que gairebé sembla una escena idíl·lica perquè té la sensació que destorba alguna cosa que no sap ben bé què és.

Està a punt de tornar-se al llit sense dir res, però com acostuma a ser habitual, el Mitsuki no el deixa fugir:

—No pots dormir? T'afecta l'edat, eh?

Des que es van barallar sembla que sigui més incisiu en tot el que li diu però el seu to de veu preocupat per no despertar a l'altre noi fa que soni menys dur de l'habitual. Pensa en els comentaris del Mitsuki i s'adona, amb certa sorpresa, de que allò que podrien semblar retrets li produeix cert confort, gairebé és un recordatori en forma de frases esmolades que té dret a seguir estant allà.

Potser per això en veure'l gesticular perquè segui amb ells ho fa sense sentir-se sobrer.

—Com està? —li diu més per trencar el silenci que per una altra cosa.

—Esgotat, com tots, tot i que encara està acceptant-ho i em fa por...

—És qüestió de temps...

Li sona buit fins i tot abans de dir-ho, però prefereix emplenar el silenci amb frases banals, ni que sigui per fer veure que té alguna cosa a dir.

—Suposo — xiuxiueja el Mitsuki i la veu sembla perdre's en la foscor.

Els ulls se li perden en el rostre del Nagi i, sense pensar-hi gaire, el Mitsuki decideix retirar-li un floc de cabells que amenaçava de molestar-lo. El Yamato veu en aquell gest més coses, potser, de les que hauria de veure —veu el somriure que creu que el noi es reserva pel Nagi, la tendresa per una simple banalitat—. I tot i que una part d'ell, una que no acaba d'entendre, podria quedar-se amb la idea que no pertany entre ells; el cert és que l'envaeix una sensació de calma, un recordatori que tot anirà bé que no sabia que necessitava.

—Mentre estiguis al seu costat tot anirà bé.

—Des quan et poses tan sentimental?

Intenta amb aquesta frase desviar les implicacions que ha tingut la frase del Yamato per a ell. Es menja les ganes d'imaginar-se en un futur —potser massa íntim, potser massa llunyà— amb el Nagi, potser també amb els _Idolish7_.

—Els sentimentals sou vosaltres, que em contagieu.

—Clar, clar, no fos cas que el nostre vellet fos capaç de dir que ens estima obertament.

De sobte el mira directament als ulls amb una expressió poc pròpia del Yamato, seriosa.

—Clar que us estimo a tots, Mitsu.

El “Mitsu” —sobrer, inútil— tan a prop d'aquell verb estimar el sobresalta. Sap que és mig en broma, que només és un afecte cap als Idolish7, com a membres del mateix grup.

Es queda en aquell “només”. No li serveix. Després de tot el que han passat junts, dels mil cops que han hagut de refermar els seus lligams, de tornar a convèncer-se que no es separaran mentre puguin continuar, no pot ser un “només”.

Tanmateix el “Mitsu” (descentrat i intrús), la intimitat del moment (tot i que hi hagi una tercera persona, o potser precisament perquè hi és) i la seva mirada, fan que pensi en altres possibilitats del verb estimar, en la proximitat dels seus cossos en aquest sofà massa petit i en l'escalforeta agradable que ha notat en sentir-lo.

—Ets bon actor, eh?

—Com vols que sigui sincer així, Mitsu?

—Perdona, perdona, tens raó, t'has posat molt intens, només això —diu el Mitsuki mig rient.

Intens és un adjectiu que no li escau però no pot negar que —almenys en aquella ocasió com també en d'altres que prefereix oblidar— ho ha estat. El que li costa entendre més és per què una frase que podria haver estat banal l'ha carregada amb tanta potència. I, per què, aquell Mitsu que ha afegit al final de la frase li ha semblat que la feia més personal.

Potser sigui culpa de l'ambient, de la foscor, del cansament que porten a sobre o de la sensació de llar que li produeix el fet de compartir sofà. No ho sap, però no para de pensar en el “Mitsu” i en com li ha desviat la mirada en sentir-lo, suposa que per vergonya.

Enmig de tots aquests pensaments, que probablement no siguin la gran cosa, el rostre del Nagi adormit com una presència que sobrevola totes les frases que es diuen i es callen.

—No tinc ganes de moure'm —diu el Mitsuki.

—Jo tampoc però si ens quedem adormits aquí serà pitjor.

El Mitsuki deixa caure lentament el cap fins a trobar un braç del Yamato per recolzar-s'hi. La postura no és gaire còmoda, potser tampoc ajuda gaire tenir el cap del Nagi i les diferències d'altura; suposa que tampoc deu ser gaire còmoda per l'altre noi, però durant uns segons es perd en una fantasia en la qual resten en aquella postura durant una petita eternitat.

Potser perquè té son, potser perquè s'ho pot permetre, en la intimitat dels seus pensaments, s'imagina un futur amb aquell parell, convivint-hi. Una sèrie d'escenes domèstiques se li passen pel cap sense que pugui fer res per aturar-les. Si hi ha més familiaritat en els seus gestos ho atribueix a l'estat de son en el que es troba i no pensa gaire en què impliquen. Podria sorprendre's quan es veu besant-los als dos, amb més tendresa que desig, sobretot quan es troba amb ganes de deixar-se perdre en el contacte que sembla a la seva fantasia un gest habitual; però pot culpar els seus somnis de tenir idees estranyes i no capficar-s'hi.

En aquell estat abans de tancar els ulls definitivament li sembla sentir al Yamato:

—No em faig responsable de com ens despertem demà.

* * *

Es desperten coberts per una manta que els ha deixat el Iori, fets un embolic de cossos i descobrint-se parts dels cos adolorides que ni sabien que existien.

—Soc massa vell per això...

—Yamato, fes el favor de deixar d'utilitzar l'edat com a excusa per a tot.

—Però si ets tu el que sempre em diu que soc vell!

—Ei Good Moorning!

El Mitsuki i el Yamato es miren amb complicitat: d'on coi treu l'energia aquest noi?

—Bon dia Nagi, no tens el cos adolorit? —li diu el Mitsuki.

—Mm, m'he adormit a sobre teu? Perdona Mitsuki! Yamato què hi fas aquí?

—Jo també he servit de coixí...

—Ah! Sempre havia volgut dormir amb amics i va i resulta que no me n'he adonat...

—Ho podem repetir un altre dia, si vols, però millor fora d'aquest sofà d'acord? —li respon el Mitsuki i, potser el Yamato imagina massa coses, però el veu emocionat.

—Sí, sí, sisplau vull estar una llarga temporada lluny d'aquest sofà —diu el Yamato i potser en el voler allunyar-se inclou altres coses en les què no vol pensar gaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinga, vinc a fer xantatge, si algú té ganes que escrigui més que deixi un kudo.  
> És broma. O sigui si em ve de gust i/o tinc idees, m'agradaria desenvolupar una mica més la seva relació però vaja que si de debò hi ha algú que per casualitat llegeix això i té ganes de llegir més... Doncs sí em fa il·lusió saber-ho haha.  
> No em feu cas, que se me'n va.  
> Per cert em fa molta gràcia que el títol sembla que gairebé sigui porno (no tant lol), després penso en altres títols de coses que sí que són porno que he escrit i... En fi, jo i els títols, una història d'amor tràgica -properament als seus pitjors cinemes-.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una escena més.  
> Seguim amb el Yamamitsu tot i que, en fi, almenys ara el Nagi està despert.

—Un altre cop sou al sofà?

—Un altre cop tens problemes de son? Pensa que no et convé amb l'edat que tens.

El Nagi els escolta i somriu. Fa veure que segueix adormit perquè no té forces per dir res. No ajuda, tampoc, que els dits del Mitsuki recorrin els seus cabells amb ànsies exploradores però amb tota la calma del món.

En un primer moment el Nagi no ha pogut evitar pensar en com aquells moviments destruirien el seu pentinat perfecte. Potser és superficial, però al cap i a la fi es guanya la vida amb el seu aspecte i sempre ha sentit cert orgull en potenciar el seu atractiu. Tanmateix, com li passa últimament amb massa freqüència, no té forces per protestar i en deixar-se endur s'adona que els dits del noi que li ha deixat reposar el cap a la falda, tenen un component gairebé hipnòtic.

Potser és el contacte continuat o potser simplement sigui un dels altres talents amagats del Mitsuki, no ho sap, però aquell recordatori continu de la seva presència el tranquil·litza.

—No estaríeu millor amb més intimitat?

El to del Yamato li resulta inquietant, no sap ben bé perquè. Però la conversa continua sense que pugui pensar-hi gaire. Tot i que la paraula "intimitat", en el to que l'ha dita, li ronda pel cap com si hagués d'explicar-li alguna cosa.

—Impliques alguna cosa, vell?

El to del Mitsuki sona enfadat tot i que el volum, suposa que perquè és tard i perquè no vol despertar-lo, no fa que soni gaire amenaçador.

—No implico res però la teva reacció implica certes coses, no?

—Vell, no tinc ganes d'enfadar-me.

El Nagi pensa en aquell verb "implicar" al costat d'aquella paraula que encara li dansa pel cap. Implicacions i intimitats. La mà s'ha aturat com si anés coordinada amb la conversa i, tot i que encara la sent com una presència que vetlla per ell, anhela que es torni a posar en marxa.

Tanmateix, entén que si la mou potser farà que el gest esdevingui alguna cosa diferent a la que era fins aquell moment. L'ambient està carregat i qualsevol gest podria significar alguna cosa. Però el Nagi està cansat de tot. De les llàgrimes que encara sembla que li queden, de les que creu que no arribaran a sortir mai i d'haver de preocupar-se per paraules que no acaba d'entendre.

Està cansat i no vol que la falda del Mitsuki esdevingui un lloc estrany. Des que ha tornat s'ha adonat que és abraçant-se a aquell noi, dient banalitats i divertint-se amb els dos nois o professant amor etern cap a la seva estimada Kokona, que pot fer veure que els seus pensaments no van plens d'aquella absència.

Si hagués tingut més temps, si hagués pogut parlar-hi més, si...

Però no es vol perdre en aquells pensaments així que s'aferra a la calma que li produeix la mà que encara reposa sobre el seu cap.

—Potser hauries de...

—Yamato, millor calla.

No entén la tensió estranya que hi ha entre les seves paraules. De fet, li fa la sensació que des que s'han separat alguna cosa ha canviat entre els dos, una mena d'entesa secreta que no l'inclou i que el fa sentir estrany entre els tres.

Pensa que potser és ell el que ha canviat, el que no sap com tornar-se a fer un lloc entre aquells dos que tan enyorava. Ja no té ganes de fer res ni de cridar el seu entusiasme així que sembla que el lloc que va deixar l'ha d'ocupar d'una altra manera.

—El Nagi necessita amics, necessita confort i saber que ens tindrà pel que calgui. La resta...

—I tu Mitsu? Què necessites?

—Per què hem de tenir aquesta conversació?

—Tens raó, perdona a aquest senyor gran que li agrada ficar-se on no el demanen.

Li sona amarg, massa amarg. És molt propi del Yamato, és el cinisme que forma part de qui és però que, en certs moments, al Mitsuki li agradaria treure-se'l a base de cops de punys si fos necessari.

Potser per això, potser perquè ha retornat més cops dels que està disposat a admetre a la imatge idíl·lica d'una convivència amb els dos membres del _Pythagoras Trio_ , li agafa la mà per retenir-lo i en un gest que no sap explicar-se, l'acaricia.

Es queda pensant en aquell gest sense saber què fer ni què dir, com si hagués trencat una barrera que no sabia que tenien, que no sabia que volia trencar.

El Yamato també resta en silenci, tot i que sap que el lògic seria anar-se'n, fer veure que no ha passat res i separar-se del sofà, del Mitsu i del Nagi. Tot i això el cert és que la carícia a la mà li ha semblat una pregunta que ha decidit respondre quedant-se segut en el maleït sofà.

Què coi està fent?

Es tornaria a queixar que es sent massa vell per sentir-se com un maleït adolescent. Continuaria preguntant què coi estant fent donant-se la mà enmig de la foscor sense mirar-se ni paelar. Però el cert és que li fa por dir alguna cosa, li fa por que si parla es trenqui el moment.

Mentre no parlin poden fer veure que no està passant, que no s'estan donant la mà, que el gest no implica gran cosa. Poden protegir-se i fer veure que cap dels dos es sent reconfortat pel contacte. L'endemà, a la llum del dia, ho poden fer passar per coses que només passen de nit i no tenen gaire importància.

El Mitsuki nota com la mà del Yamato comença a jugar amb la seva. Té ganes de riure, com han acabat competint per veure qui atrapa el polze de l'altre? I com és que encara estan en silenci, sense dir-se res quan la situació és absurda? Se li escapa un sospir i es perd uns segons en els dits del Yamato que s'emboliquen amb els seus. Se l'imagina avergonyit, potser amb el rostre tenyit de vermell i li agradaria fotre-se'n de la seva incapacitat per mostrar emocions, com fa sempre, però el cert és que ell també es sent incapaç d'actuar, potser per l'atmosfera, potser perquè encara no s'atreveix a posar nom al que estan fent.

Sap que exagera, sap que s'han donat la mà altres vegades i que no n'hi hauria d'haver per tant, però també sap que les connotacions són diferents. Que són dos idiotes amb poques ganes de dir res clar però amb ganes de sentir-se acompanyats l'un per l'altre.

El Nagi s'adona que el silenci s'allarga i gairebé té ganes de trencar-lo, de fer evident la seva presència i preguntar què els hi passa als dos companys de grup, però alguna cosa impedeix que ho faci i calla, preguntant-se que deuen estar pensant aquell parell.

La nit acaba amb els tres abandonant el sofà per dirigir-se a les seves habitacions. El Nagi fa veure que just l'acaben de despertar i el Yamato i el Mitsuki no acaben de mirar-se del tot. Té ganes de preguntar què els hi passa però decideix que les preguntes poden esperar fins demà.

S'acomiaden amb un bona nit i els tres es retiren capficats; el sofà té alguna cosa magnètica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ara em sento culpable per haver mendicat kudos hahah.  
> Perdó i gràcies!  
> Doncs no sé com però m'he enganxat a escriure això. Espero, només espero, que no se m'allargui gaire que jo només volia fer fluff bàsic i no pensar-hi gaire.  
> Però en fi, de moment ja he escrit una altra escena a part d'aquesta i suposo que n'escriuré més fins que realment els tres s'adonin de l'evident. Jo volia fer una cosa curta!! GAaaaaaaah.


	3. Chapter 3

El Yamato és la viva imatge de la derrota. O almenys aquesta és la sensació que té segut com està al sofà cervesa en mà i mirant la _Mahou Shoujo Magical☆Kokona_. S'imagina com una mena d'al·legoria de la decadència, però lamentablement és menys agradable a la vista que una natura morta barroca.

Sospira i sembla que el soroll acabi d'adobar de forma perfecta l'escena.

Quants cops ha vist aquest capítol concret de la Kokona? I el que és encara més inquietant, pot ser que es sàpiga alguns diàlegs de memòria?

Si està veient la Kokona, com no pot ser d'una altra manera, és per culpa del Nagi, que ha fet tant de drama després d'adonar-se que el televisor de la seva habitació ha mort, que el Yamato ha acabat dient-li que si tantes ganes tenia de veure la Kokona ho fes al menjador.

Últimament els horaris dels _Idolish7_ no acaben de coincidir i tot i que al Yamato no hauria d'importar-li, el cert és que si ha preferit quedar-se veient la sèrie amb el Nagi és perquè troba massa depriment anar-se directament a dormir, tot i que tingui son.

S'ha passat massa hores pensant en el Mitsu i en el somriure. Es sent terriblement imbècil, no cal fer tant de drama. És fàcil d'entendre, no és el primer cop que li passa, potser sí amb algú del seu gènere però vaja, després de gairebé una setmana de crisi i d'acabar a internet llegint coses inesperades pot entendre que és bisexual. El problema no és aquest, el problema és ell, el Mitsu, que són _idols_ i que bàsicament no entrava dins els seus plans enamorar-se.

No, massa ràpid i intens, és rectifica, sentir-se atret per un company de grup. _Atret_ sembla més manejable i, alhora, més fora del seu control, per contradictori que sembli. És simple atracció (i intenta no riure quan pensa que, de simple, en té poc la cosa) així que no pot fer-hi res. No els hi convé embolicar-se en coses que no acaben d'entendre així que és millor posar distància, intentar tornar a ser amics i companys. Només espera que el Mitsu no acabi obligant-lo a deixar de fugir, com té el costum de fer.

Perdut com està en les seves neures es sorprèn en veure que ja sona l' _ending_ de la Kokona i s'adona que el Nagi no ha dit res. Ni rastre dels crits habituals, de les paraules en anglès que surten del no-res, de l'entusiasme, de l'alegria tan pròpia del Nagi.

Està a punt de dir-li si posen un segon episodi quan veu la cara que fa, com si portés una estona aguantant-se les ganes de plorar. Preocupat per coses que haurien de tenir gaire importància ha ignorat que el noi amb el qual comparteix sofà necessita la companyia més que ell.

—Nagi...

No sap com s'ho fa el Mitsu però sempre sembla tenir alguna cosa a dir, la paraula exacta per desencallar una situació, el gest necessari per continuar una conversa. Es compara de forma irremeiable i es troba inútil.

—Vols una abraçada?

El to del Yamato és ben bé el que podria esperar-se d'aquell noi tan incòmode amb les mostres d'afecte, dubitatiu. Precisament perquè li és familiar el Nagi es llenca a abraçar-lo potser amb més ànsies de les necessàries, buscant un confort que li costa trobar últimament i que sembla que li fa buscar contacte per sentir-se menys sol constantment.

Els braços del Yamato semblen incòmodes i estranys en un primer moment, com sinó sabessin que s'espera d'ells en una abraçada, però amb el pas dels segons sembla relaxar-se i el confort que esperava del gest arriba amb una ma que li fa copets absurds a l'esquena.

L'abraçada li resulta matussera i encarcarada. Potser algú li hauria d'haver ensenyat (o hauria d'haver après pel seu compte) com s'ha d'abraçar a un amic per consolar-lo. Però a mesura que s'adapta a la forma del seu cos i es recorda com de vulnerable li ha semblat el rostre del seu company de grup, gairebé diria que comença ell també a sentir confort.

—Yamato, gràcies. El cert és que mentre veia el capítol no podia centrar-me en la Kokona i he pensat si ja no podré ni gaudir d'això... I el Mitsuki i tu esteu estranys últimament...

—Estranys?

Es separen de l'abraçada i el Yamato el mira amb el que sembla prudència, com si no volgués dir res encara.

—En un primer moment pensava que us havíeu tornat a barallar però ara...

El Nagi li fa un somriure estrany que no li acaba d'arribar als ulls, com si comprengués alguna cosa que ni el Yamato acabés d'entendre. Durant uns segons s'adona, com si fos el primer cop, de com es troba en presència del membre dels _Idolish7_ que fa de model. El troba atractiu i aquest adjectiu que fins fa uns segons anava lligat a un altre noi l'inquieta. Ara que sap que és bi li passarà això sovint? Mirarà d'una altra manera a la gent del seu entorn?

Pensa en com fins ara era capaç d'apreciar com d'atractius eren altres companys de feina, des de la masculinitat sexual que fan que tingui el Tsunahashi (tot i que el noi sembli més aviat un ós de peluix gran) fins a la imatge del Gaku mirant fixament a l'espectador, com si tractés de conquistar-lo. Pensa en d'altres atractius que passen per models menys sexys, potser tirant més a allò bufó, pensa en diferents cossos i mirades. I tot i que tot això ja existia abans de donar-se la mà amb el Mitsu i que allò despertés certs dubtes en com es pensava a si mateix, sembla que se li ha obert un món nou i sobretot una forma de contemplar nova.

Per això, vol pensar, és normal que els encants del Nagi se li facin més evidents que abans. El problema ve quan pensa en què és exactament el que li atreu d'aquell noi i el primer que pensa no és en el seu rostre o el seu cos sinó en el seu accent tan exagerat quan diu el seu nom. El Yamato amb la segona _a_ massa oberta i _l'o_ que gairebé es transforma en una u. Gairebé no es reconeixeria en aquella pronunciació sinó fos perquè l'ha sentit tants cops que ara va enganxada al seu somriure massa radiant pels estàndards d'un vell rondinaire com ell.

—No et preocupis per mi i pel Mitsu només...

Què ha d'afegir a això? Ens hem donat la mà i com que les meves habilitats afectives són nivell -50 no tinc forma de processar-ho? Ah sí, també acabo de descobrir la meva sexualitat, pel que es veu, a aquestes altures de la vida.

—Tranquil Yamato, el Mitsu t'estima molt així que segur que ho solucioneu.

Qui està consolant a qui? I per què aquell estima li fa tenir un segon de pànic? Imagina que pel Nagi vol dir com amics però aquell noi sap més del que mostra, sota els aires infantils i entusiastes hi ha un altre Nagi més tranquil que sap més coses i que es preocupa sempre pel benestar dels altres. Potser per això té por de ser massa transparent.

—Si, gràcies, Nagi. Perdona que t'haguem preocupat. Tornem a posar el mateix episodi? Crec que em sé de memòria ja tots els diàlegs.

—Oh per què no interpretes a l'enemiga? Jo seré la Kokona.

El Yamato vol culpar l'alcohol d'haver acabat així, dient els diàlegs de la dolenta com si li fos la vida, exagerant-les al màxim i gairebé al mateix temps que ella, però només ha begut una cervesa i creu que ni se l'ha acabada del tot. No li sorprèn veure al Nagi que no dubta ni un segon en dir totes les línies de la Kokona posant tant d'èmfasi que no tarden a riure perquè la situació és absurda.

El Mitsuki entra a casa esgotat després d'un dia de feina i es troba al Nagi i al Yamato donant-ho tot amb l'ending de la _Mahou Shoujo Magical☆Kokona._

—Has convençut el Yamato a entrar a la secta pel que veig?

—Mitsuki! No parlis així de la Kokona!

—Només he cantat l'ending?

—Oh Yamato? I la teva _fantàstica_ interpretació?

—No feia falta...

El Mitsuki s'està rient massa però veure a aquell parell fent l'idiota sempre aconsegueix relaxar-lo. Fotre's del Yamato sempre és un afegit.

—Així que el Yamato s'ha fet fan de la Kokona? Nagi m'alegro que tinguis un company d'afició.

—Mitsuki! Segur que tu també et saps les línies de la mascota de la Kokona per què no t'uneixes a nosaltres?

—Haig de veure el mateix episodi per tercera vegada??

El Nagi el mira amb ullets de gos abandonat i fins i tot el Mitsu sembla que ha oblidat el que sigui que passa entre els dos per interpel·lar-lo amb la mirada. No s'hi val, no pot contra aquell parell, ni junts ni per separat. Com coi ha de negar-s'hi si els veu il·lusionats d'aquella manera? Es veu incapaç de fer-los mal conscientment i quan torna a sonar l' _opening_ amb una veu massa aguda i animada, tot i que es queixa dient que a l'infern deu sonar allò de banda sonora, s'acaba afegint a la tornada a les veus dels altres dos perquè, tot i que li costi acceptar-ho, s'ho passa massa bé amb aquell parell.

Els tres entonen una cançó massa ensucrada que parla del poder de l'amor per salvar el món i altres fotesses i si alguna de les frases que canten ressona amb els sentiments que tenen pels companys de sofà, de moment, poden seguir pensant-ho en el terreny més segur de l'amistat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé per què he tardat tant en mig corregir això per pujar-ho, no sé per què això se m'ha allargat (el capítol 4 està escrit suposo que acabarà tenint uns 5-6). I en fi és un pel desastre però em diverteixo massa amb aquestes coses, suposo.  
> Per cert després d'escriure això vaig descobrir que hi ha opening de la Kokona oficial que no he sentit... Així que sí, les descripcions són com m'imaginava l'opening, ni idea com és en realitat?


	4. 4.

El Mitsuki sembla de bon humor mentre cantusseja _Monster Generation_ al compàs de l'ou que està batent. Sembla fins i tot amb ànims de ballar però es conforma amb fer-ho quan va a per algun ingredient de la nevera. El Nagi està al sofà esperant no sap ben bé què però fent-li companyia, mirant-se'l i la quotidianitat de l'escena el calma. Una calma que cada cop cerca més en les seves estones lliures i sembla que acaba passant per estar al costat d'aquest noi o del Yamato.

Són els seus _dear friends,_ suposa. Encara recorda l'anhel infantil de tenir amics i no s'ho acaba de creure. Ara que els té i que ha estat a punt de perdre'ls però no se'n vol separar mai més.

Potser per això es fixa tant en els petits canvis que veu en els dos.

Encara no sap si va imaginar-se o no el rubor en el rostre del Yamato després que s'abracessin, tampoc sap què és exactament el que els passa a aquest parell entre ells. Però el Nagi es troba pensant en tot allò amb més freqüència i tot i que s'alegra de la distracció, no sap si necessita més preocupacions. El seu retorn se l'imaginava com una cosa plàcida i reconfortant i habitualment es convenç que sí, que efectivament és això el que troba entre els _Idolish7_ però a vegades... A vegades les coses semblen més complexes del que preferiria.

—De debò que no vols que t'ajudi?

—Nagi, saps que m'agrada fer pastissos per relaxar-me així que de debò, no necessito ajuda.

—Sembla que aquest sofà se'm vol menjar.

El Mitsuki el veu segut en el sofà de sempre i el cert és que el veu encara ensopit, lluny de ser el Nagi de sempre. Es sent un pel cruel pensant-ho així, com si el dol tingués data de caducitat, com si el Nagi de sempre valgués més la pena que el d'ara. Com si "el de sempre" no fos una invenció idealitzada.

Tanmateix per molt que sigui cruel té ganes de tornar-lo a veure somriure, de ser ell el que el faci somriure, així que decideix deixar-li trastejar per la cuina per tenir-lo entretingut.

—Què et sembla si m'ajudes a muntar la nata i així, de mentres faig altres coses?

—Oh gràcies per donar-me aquesta _Special Mission_.

El Mitsuki pensa en tot aquell anglès que afegeix a les frases, en el seu accent tan poc japonès i com el seu nom sona en els seus llavis amb una musicalitat nova. Potser per això es va començar a fixar en aquell noi, perquè la manera en què té de tractar-lo, l'emoció amb la què el cerca, fa que es pensi com un nou Mitsuki, com si tingués accés a una nova part d'ell. Vol ser la versió que es reflexa en els seus ulls, que li sembla intuir en aquell "Mitsuki" massa animat, en les seves paraules.

Però sap que els gestos del Nagi exagerats mai s'han reduït a ell i que si el seu vincle és especial (que a vegades li agradaria pensar que ho és) només ho és des de l'amistat.

El Mitsuki s'adona que des que s'ha deixat guiar per impulsos poc freqüents està entrant en terreny perillós. Sap poca cosa més enllà que la imatge amb la què va fantasiejar mentre dormia, els tres junts, el sedueix força. Sap, també, que es sent atret pels dos companys de subunitat tot i que no acabi d'entendre que implica aquesta atracció. Imagina més que sap del cert, que tenint tot això en compte el més lògic seria no emmerdar la situació, guardar-se per ell els seus dubtes i gaudir de la seva companyia i prou. Tanmateix, des que ha tornat de Northmare, després de pensar massa en els drames recents tant amb el Yamato com amb el Nagi té una urgència de fer alguna cosa, d'expressar alguna part del que sigui que sent pels dos.

Però té por. Té por per què els hi ha sentit dir certs comentaris i les seves actituds tampoc ajuden. El Nagi sembla que té per missió a la vida servir a qualsevol dona que es trobi com si es tractés d'un cavaller medieval amb ideals massa antics. Per altra banda, el Yamato tot i que no sembla tan interessat en lligar tampoc sembla que tingui interès per gent del seu gènere.

I després està ell, que encara es debat si és bi o és gai, que encara no sap en quins termes se'ls estima exactament però que sent una necessitat estranya de dir-ho.

Es queda uns instants empanat mirant la poca traça que té el Nagi batent la nata i somriu.

—Vols que t'ensenyi?

—Tan malament ho faig?

—No, només et falta pràctica.

Se li acosta i decideix agafar-li amb una mà pel canell per tal de guiar-lo en els moviments. En un primer moment sembla que el Nagi vol protestar, com si volgués assegurar que ho pot fer sol, però no tarda en relaxar-se i deixar-se guiar.

Si això fos una escena típicament romàntica el Mitsuki seria darrere del Nagi, l'envoltaria en una mena de gairebé abraçada i li ensenyaria com es bat la nata amb els seus cossos propers. No l'importaria reproduir el tòpic tot i que l'escena, entén, seguiria sense tenir connotacions d'aquest tipus, el problema és que és poc pràctica sobretot quan has de mirar el bol i quan és tan baixet que si es posés al darrere del Nagi no veuria res. Suposa que per això està al seu costat, per guiar-lo en aquest moviment, si s'ha acostat una mica més del necessari potser han estat les ganes irrefrenables de poder dir el caos de coses que sent.

—Has vist com es fa?

El Nagi tarda uns segons en respondre i diu un _Sí_ dubitatiu. El Mitsuki és reticent a allunyar-se del cos de l'altre noi però no vol incomodar-lo i encara ha de cuinar massa coses. Potser s'ha emocionat una mica fent massa menjar que la resta del grup probablement tastarà quan ja estigui fred, però fa massa dies que no para per casa i li feia il·lusió passar-se el dia a la cuina.

El Nagi es queda uns segons mirant el bol de nata i sentint encara la marca del tacte del Mitsuki a la mà. No vol pensar gaire en perquè avui li sembla que el noi està especialment radiant, com si el bon humor se li contagiés. El bon humor i alguna cosa que no acaba d'entendre que fa que sense adonar-se'n la mirada se li desviï cap ell. Què li està passant?

***

—Mitsuki el pastís està boníssim, com sempre! Tens un do!

—No cal que exageris. A més pensa que també has ajudat a fer-lo.

El Nagi sembla perdut menjant-se el pastís. Estan seguts al sofà tot i que saben que teòricament no és el lloc idíl·lic per menjar i que si algú es troba alguna engruna, després vindran les queixes i les discussions de cinc minuts que s'obliden encara en menys temps. El Mitsuki hauria d'haver actuat com la persona responsable que se suposa que és i haver-se negat però el cert és que s'ha deixat emportar i té ganes de pensar en el sofà com l'únic culpable de tot plegat.

Durant una estona només es sent el soroll dels coberts amb els plats. No tarden en parlar de tot i de res per passar l'estona. Comentant anècdotes sobre alguna de les feines que han fet durant la setmana, per separat. El Nagi es deixa endur per les anècdotes del Mitsuki i per com l'interpel·la en tot moment perquè la conversa no decaigui. No sap si es deformació professional però veure el Mitsuki en plena forma sempre és un espectacle.

—Nagi, tens la galta tacada de nata.

—On? —diu mentre intenta, sense gaire, encert treure's la nata.

—Espera, espera, que ja ho faig jo.

Recolza una mà a les espatlles del noi i amb un dit li recull la resta de menjar que, potser temptant la sort, procedeix a menjar.

Per uns segons es queden en silenci sense mirar-se del tot. El Mitsuki pensa que potser s'ha passat i el Nagi només es capaç de pensar en el somriure trapella que li ha dedicat quan menjava la nata.

—Mitsuki! No pots ser tan sexy!

—Aprenc de tu —i li pica l'ullet per què posats a fer veure que res d'això importa tampoc és la gran cosa posar-hi el colofó final.

—Gràcies pel _fan service_ , Mitsuki.

—Per tu sempre.

Ho fan passar tot per una conversa banal, el Mitsuki és fa creure que el "sempre" no va carregat de res en particular; el Nagi intenta entendre per què és sent tan descol·locat pel que només hauria de ser una broma més entre amics.

—Interrompo alguna cosa?

El Yamato entra a escena adonant-se que l'ambient entre els dos sembla enrarit. Potser te ganes simplement d'anunciar la seva presència, potser vol fer-se un lloc entre els dos perquè no vol quedar-se fora del que sigui que pot haver entre els dos.

Hi ha una part d'ell que pensa que potser la seva presència no és volguda, que només està interrompent per un desig egoista, però de moment es permet aquest impuls.

—El Mitsuki m'estava fent _fanservice_.

—Només pel Nagi que injust, no?

—Ara resulta que el vell també està interessat?

La indirecta del Mitsu li sembla massa directa. De debò li està dient el que creu que li està dient? Amb el Nagi davant. El Nagi, que sembla que no acaba d'entendre del tot de que va tota la cosa però que alhora està enmig de tot allò. El Yamato té por de les conseqüències de la seva resposta però decideix que el millor que pot fer és llançar-s'hi:

—Ho dubtaves?

—Tranquil vell, el _fanservice_ especial el guardo tant per tu com pel Nagi.

I gosa tornar a picar l'ullet perquè creu que amb allò encara no hi ha prou, encara no està sent prou clar, encara falten mil coses que cal dir, però es pot permetre jugar.

—Yamato, vols pastís? L'hem fet entre els dos!

El to animat trenca amb la tensió estranya que s'estava carregant entre els dos més adults que es miren amb certa complicitat: el Nagi no s'ha adonat de res. O almenys no ha volgut adonar-se. El Mitsuki pensa que potser el canvi de tema ha estat volgut, que el Nagi es sent incòmode per la situació i que potser ho ha forçat massa.

El Nagi comença a entendre que entre aquells dos potser s'està gestant alguna cosa un pel diferent del que esperava. Els hauria d'entendre millor, porta amb ells un any i creu que els ha observat el suficient per saber alguna cosa sobre qui són. Tanmateix, no entén que pretenen fer amb ell, no entén perquè sembla que el Mitsuki li ha deixat oberta una porta, gairebé una invitació.

Vol pensar que imagina massa coses. Res no acaba de fer-li sentit així que vol deixar-ho estar i pensar-ho amb calma. El que no entén és per què li sembla tan temptador el que sigui que li està proposant el Mitsuki.

El Yamato acaba afegint-se al sofà amb un tros de pastís i felicitant-los per com els hi ha quedat. No és gaire de dolç però reconeix que la cuina del Mitsuki sempre aconsegueix ser una excepció. No vol pensar gaire en les connotacions evidents que pot tenir això.

Mengen pastís els tres al sofà i es perden en converses banals que enyoraven tenir després de tants drames. Sembla que els tres encaixen en el seu ritme habitual de conversa i tot flueix fàcil i distès.

Per un moment, sense pensar en complicacions, els agradaria quedar-se al sofà durant una petita eternitat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El pla malvadíssim del sofà és que els shippeja molt bèstia o alguna cosa així. La veritable història del sofà, un ésser amb capacitat de pensament i manipulació que els obliga a parlar de les seves merdes i que, a més, es diverteix massa.  
> Espera, el sofà és el meu self-insert? I JO SENSE SABER-HO?? Soc un sofà!! (que no sofista, no confonguéssim, perdoneu broma interna).  
> Fora xorrades jo només vull acabar això? Esperem que sí? Encara no sé si serà un capítol o dos. Encara no entenc per què això se m'allarga, etcètera.


	5. Chapter 5

Seuen al mateix lloc on sembla passar tot. Com ecos del silenci, glops de te decoren l'escena.

Té la mirada fixa al líquid del color que se suposa que el representa dins del grup i s'imagina submergint-se en un mar verd per tal d'evitar la conversació imminent.

El Mitsuki és la causa que ara estiguin aquí els dos, ell i l'amenaçadora frase "hem de parlar". El Yamato ha estat temptat d'escapolir-se amb qualsevol excusa, però és aquí, segut, sabent-se bi i amb sentiments caòtics que no sap ben bé si només es dirigeixen al Mitsuki.

No sap quina en porta de cap, porta una dies pensant de forma obsessiva en cada frase que diu el noi i en cada gest, esperant que si reuneix totes les pistes trobarà una resposta. Però per més que hi pensa no acaba d'entendre què vol el Mitsu, quin és el paper del Nagi en tot això i, el pitjor de tot, què vol exactament ell.

Ja fa temps que sospita que el Mitsu sent alguna cosa especial pel Nagi, la manera com el mira, com el tracta. Fins fa poc, depenent del dia podia convèncer-se que allò no anava amb ell i que imaginava massa coses. Tanmateix, veient que ho ha volgut fer evident i que d'alguna manera que encara no entén l'ha acabat involucrant, sembla que ja no pot ignorar-ho.

—Crec que hem de parlar.

—Sí, crec que ja ho has dit això.

Se'l mira amb ulls sarcàstics que sembla reservar especialment per ell. D'acord, potser no calia la resposta però el Yamato ha de fer alguna cosa per gestionar els nervis. Així que per evitar dir més xorrades decideix seguir contemplant el te com si es tractés de la cosa més interessant del món.

—No ajudes gaire quedant-te callat.

—Potser no vull ajudar —respon el Yamato i s'adona que sí, que encara vol fugir lluny, ben lluny.

—Ara resulta que el vell és un covard. No sé com encara em sorprenc.

—Sí de debò pensés parlar sobre el que crec que vols parlar-me no sé si et convé gaire seguir-me insultant.

—Oh? Sembla que tens alguna idea?

—No em faràs parlar, si és això el que busques, has estat tu qui volia fer-ho.

Després de dir això els dos acaben rient perquè la situació és passa d'absurda. Sembla que estiguin dansant algun tipus de combat: ara ataques tu, ara esquivo jo. No saben si és l'única manera que tenen de comunicar-se (o d'evitar fer-ho), però la tensió que ha esclatat en el primer riure encara no és suficient perquè l'ambient es destensi.

El Mitsuki sap que no pot dependre del Yamato, que ho ha de fer ell. Suposa que és el que li toca per haver provocat la trobada. Passa els dits per la vora de la tassa en el que sap que és un clar gest nerviós i decideix que ha de començar pel principi:

—És estrany tot plegat, d'acord? Simplement l'altre dia vaig tenir una mena de fantasieig on estàvem els tres junts, tu i jo i el Nagi i, de sobte, tot va començar a tenir més sentit. Saps què vull dir, veritat? O haig de ser més explícit?

Se'l queda mirant i gairebé té la temptació de respondre's la pregunta retòrica: ha de ser més explícit. Fer-li entendre que ni ell mateix ho té clar, que ha tingut la necessitat de dir-ho després de tot el que ha passat entre ells perquè s'ha adonat que res li assegura que continuïn plegats, que té certa por a destrossar-ho tot amb sentiments complicats. Queden massa coses però se'l queda mirant amb l'esperança de ser comprès.

—Els dos? Llavors sí, que.... Vull dir...

La resposta sembla més confusa que una altra cosa. Sense saber-ho ha escoltat les paraules que necessitava; les peces del puzle encaixen i ho fan, potser, tal i com havia volgut que ho fessin secretament. No acaba d'entendre quina imatge es comença a formar dins seu però no pot treure's del cap tots dos somriures. Se'ls imagina més a prop de l'habitual, compartint contacte, sabent-se acompanyat. I és ridícul, és sentimental, és tota una colla d'adjectius que no haurien de ser-li propis, que haurien d'avergonyir-lo, però que no impedeixen que ho desitgi.

—Ja sabia que era massa estrany...

—No, no, no he dit això.

—No has dit això? I què has volgut dir, llavors?

Ha tingut la necessitat de fer que el Mitsu no pensi que és estrany perquè s'ha adonat que allò que li proposa és quelcom que desitja, però d'aquí a atrevir-se a especificar-ho, a poder dir que sí amb tot el que implica, sembla que encara queda.

—No ho sé que he volgut dir, Mitsu. Només sé que...

I es queda callat i li agradaria dir que se l'estima, que també s'estima al Nagi. Que no sap exactament que impliquen aquells “estimar” però que li agradaria intentar esbrinar-ho. Però encara no s'atreveix a dir-ho tot.

El Mitsuki torna a riure perquè la situació no avança, perquè veure descol·locat al Yamato sempre li produeix cert plaer, potser un pel sàdic ho reconeix, i perquè val més la pena riure que plorar vistes les circumstàncies.

—No passa res, Yamato, entenc que potser són massa coses a assimilar. De moment, només vull provar a fer una cosa, d'acord? Sinó vols digues alguna cosa.

I el besa, només un contacte breu de llavis, perquè potser encara no havia llançat la pregunta adequada, perquè no havia trobat les paraules concretes. Se'l queda mirant des de la distància post-petó, a centímetres de les ulleres que el noi decideix recol·locar-se en el que sembla un clar intent de desviar la mirada.

—Digues alguna cosa si us plau, sinó volies oblidem tot això, però si us plau, ara no et callis.

El Yamato en un clar exemple d'eloqüència el besa de tornada. Com una resposta afirmativa a les preguntes que no han estat capaços de fer-se, que els hi cremen a la llengua encara, que impliquen massa a una tercera part que encara no en sap res de tot això.

De nou és només un contacte breu, més per assegurar-se de la presència de l'altre, confirmar-se que estan davant l'un de l'altre, que han decidit donar un pas cap algun lloc que desconeixen.

Els dos s'estan de nou en silenci en la foscor de la sala d'estar, els batecs del cor massa accelerats i pensant massa en els dos petons que acaben de fer-se.

—I el Nagi? —pregunta el Yamato.

Cap dels dos nois s'ha adonat que la tercera persona està present. Ha estat a punt d'entrar per preguntar què fan a aquestes hores de la nit però s'ha quedat a la porta sense entrar del tot i els ha vist besar-se. No sap com han acabat així i no entén per què el Yamato parla d'ell tot just haver besat el Mitsuki.

No entén res però es sent com expulsat d'alguna cosa. Era això el que hi havia entre ells dos? Des quan? No ho ha sabut veure? La idea porta un temps donant-li voltes, pensant que sí, que les tensions entre els dos tenien alguna cosa que no entenia i tanmateix... Potser per què no pensava que els dos fossin gais?

El Nagi pensa massa en allò. En ser gai o bi, en que els dos companys de subunitat ho siguin i pensa en tota la seva vida dedicada a dir floretes a qualsevol noia. Potser perquè anhela un lloc al sofà en el què els veu, potser perquè sap que hauria de deixar-los en intimitat, alegrar-se que s'estimin i tornar a la seva habitació, però es veu incapaç de fer-ho, menys després d'aquell Nagi. No ho sap, però per primer cop a la seva vida sembla que els paràmetres estables que definien com es relacionava amb la gent depenent del gènere s'estan enfondrant davant dels seus ulls.

No sap si és desig, només un rampell de gelosia ridícul o si acaba d'entendre alguna cosa que se li escapava. No ho sap però té por de veure com continua la conversa entre els dos i abans d'entendre que hi té a veure ell en tot això decideix anar-se'n.

—Ho he intentat però crec que amb ell no hi ha res a fer —fa una pausa i pensa en cada cop que ha vist al noi tractant amb noies—. És molt hetero.

—Fins fa tres dies jo també m'ho pensava i mira.

—Mira, he acabat fent un petó al Mitsuki?

El Mitsuki veu com es recol·loca les ulleres com si no acabés de fer-ho fa escassos segons. Se li escapa el somriure, potser gaudeix massa dels nervis de l'altre noi.

—El fotre'm la punyeta sembla que no canviarà, no?

—Encara no t'has adonat que és la nostra forma de lligar, vell?

—Mai hagués pensat que lligarien amb mi dient-me vell.

—Però en el fons t'agrada.

—Si tu ho dius.

El trist de tot plegat és que, efectivament, li agrada que el tracti de vell perquè l'apel·latiu va carregat d'alguna cosa que vol pensar com afecte.

—Suposo que voler incloure al Nagi en tot això era voler massa, no?

—Ens ha sortit ambiciós el noi.

El Mitsuki s'adona que encara no han estat capaços de dir les coses pel seu nom, potser perquè només han estat dos petons, potser perquè no hi tenen gaire traça, perquè és difícil pensar en què seran i si realment podran ser alguna cosa. Però reconeix que es tranquil·litza en veure que els diàlegs amb el Yamato segueixen sent un estira i arronsa fàcil.

—Potser... Però aquest cop em sembla impossible.

—Jo no em rendiria tan ràpid.

I d'alguna manera estranya acaben planejant formes de conquistar a algú. És ridícul, ho acaben fent més per divertir-se que seriosament, però l'esperança secreta que realment funcioni no se la treu ningú.


	6. 6.

Està atrapat entre el cos del Yamato i la paret en una escena típica d'història romàntica. Ho és tant, de típica, que el Nagi creu que la seva reacció és exagerada. No hauria de voler fondre's en la intensitat dels ulls del noi, no hauria de tenir tantes ganes d'abraçar-lo. Però les té perquè el Nagi, des que té consciència, sempre ha pensat que el romanç era cosa de gestos típics i intensos, de fer evident a tothom que ho vulgui veure com n'està d'enamorat.

Tanmateix sap que només estan fent-ho veure. Fa poc ha descobert que el Yamato està amb el Mitsuki i que els seus sentiments al respecte són confosos. S'ha estranyat quan el Mitsuki li ha demanat que ajudés al Yamato a practicar una escena amb connotacions tan romàntiques com aquestes, fins i tot els hi ha suggerit que perquè no ho feien entre ells, que sinó ho gaudirien més així i hi els ha picat l'ullet, coneixedor de la situació, perquè vol donar-los suport, independentment del que senti. El que no esperava era que el Yamato parlés de diferències d'altura i que el Mitsuki no semblés gaire enfadat. Tampoc que el Mitsuki insinués que al Yamato tenia ganes de practicar amb ell.

No els entén. No sap que implica veure els dos companys de subunitat besant-se i que no tardin en semblar lligar amb tu tots dos alhora.

Però abans que pugui perdre's en coses que no entén del tot, el Yamato s'aproxima perillosament a ell i l'acaricia la galta, gairebé amb tendresa, contrastant amb la suposada violència de l'escena que està actuant. Se li acosta més encara i el Nagi està a punt de demanar alguna explicació, de fet mira al Mitsuki amb l'esperança de veure'l irat o engelosit no amb un somriure que sembla voler encoratjar-lo. I quan el Nagi està a punt de dir alguna cosa per trencar la tensió, el Yamato li xiuxiueja un "t'agrada?" —que no sap ben bé si forma part del seu paper o si es dirigeix a ell— i s'aparta d'ell tot seguit.

L'escena ha acabat i ja no hi ha motius per continuar en aquesta posició. El Nagi es pregunta si esperava alguna cosa més ja que sembla enyorar la proximitat ara que l'ha perduda. Però ho deixa enrere i s'afanya a dir que el Yamato és un actor excel·lent i que gairebé ha fet que s'enamori d'ell.

Sembla que no era el que esperaven tots dos, que es miren i sembla que gairebé sospiren. El Yamato ara no acaba de mirar-lo perquè sembla que s'avergonyeixi i el Mitsuki sembla inquiet, com si frisés per dir alguna cosa.

—I si no fos una actuació, què en pensaries?

El Nagi es perd uns segons en els ulls del Mitsuki que gairebé sembla que l'implorin una resposta. Li fa la sensació que el noi ha posat tot en aquella pregunta —com si s'ho estigués jugant tot a aquella carta— però no entén perquè sembla tan preocupat en quelcom que hauria d'implicar-lo a ell i al Yamato. On queda el Mitsuki en tot això i per què fins i tot quan semblava que l'escena es centrava en la proximitat dels dos cossos, el Nagi no ha pogut evitar buscar la complicitat del Mitsuki?

—M'estàs preguntant per la vostra relació?

Els dos semblen sorpresos per la pregunta així que el Nagi decideix continuar.

—L'altre dia us vaig veure junts, al sofà, em va sorprendre no us negaré, i no vaig dir res perquè vaig pensar que seria millor esperar-me a que estiguéssiu preparats per dir-m'ho. Però no m'importa, crec que feu molt bona parella.

I s'adona que és cert, que no ho havia pensat encara però que realment es complementen. No s'enganya i veu que les seves discussions habituals també poden acabar fàcilment amb la relació o que almenys poden fer-la complicada, però sap que si el Yamato es deixa encomanar per l'entusiasme del Mitsuki (com han fet tot els _Idolish7_ o almenys com ha fet ell perquè li ha estat impossible no quedar afectat pel somriure del noi) i les ganes de seguir lluitant passi el que passi pels seus somnis; i a la inversa si el Yamato vetlla perquè els pensaments intrusius del Mitsuki no el posseeixen, s'assegura de recordar-li al noi de tot el que és capaç; les coses poden funcionar bé. De fet poden funcionar tan bé que l'únic que desitja és que li permetin seguir sent al seu costat, vol veure'ls créixer: vol seguir veient com el Yamato deixa de posar distància entre ell i el món; com el Mitsuki deixa de pensar-se com algú secundari.

—Nagi...

El Mitsuki sembla decebut, li trenca el cor veure'l així i saber què en part és culpa seva. El seu nom ha sonat com una súplica però el Nagi no sap què li està demanant. Pensava que els faria feliços, que dir-los que s'alegra que siguin parella faria que les coses tornessin al seu lloc. Potser en un principi tot plegat seria un pel incòmode —pot imaginar fàcilment tant al Mitsuki com al Yamato força avergonyits a la mínima que parlés de la seva relació obertament— però amb el temps pot imaginar-se creant patrons de convivència, formes d'encaixar en tot allò. Potser li tocarà allunyar-se d'ells una mica per no interrompre'ls (i potser això és l'única cosa que no te ganes de pensar gaire perquè li fa por i perquè se'ls estima massa i no vol distanciar-se) però té l'esperança que funcioni.

—Mitsu, crec que has de ser més directe...

—Més?

—Crec que el Nagi no sap encara que li estàs dient.

Resta en silenci mentre aquell parell semblen debatre alguna cosa.

—Nagi saps que són les tríades?

El noi li nega amb el cap i el Yamato fa un sorollet com dient el Mitsu va fort, ha agafat la directa.

—Una relació a tres.

—Però això existeix?

El Yamato riu perquè la pregunta li sembla lícita si fa unes poques setmanes li haguessin dit que era bi i que s'adonaria que estar en una relació amb dos membres del seu grup li semblaria quelcom desitjable, no sap que hagués fet però probablement la reacció hagués estat digna de veure. El Mitsu és una mala influència, sens dubte. Tot i que aquest "mala influència" el pensi amb més tendresa de la que està disposat a acceptar fàcilment.

—Yamato, no estàs ajudant.

—Jo he fet la meva part t'he ajudat a seduir-lo o no?

—Sí, sí però que sàpigues que he vist com tot just després de fer-ho t'has posat vermell com un tomàquet.

—Almenys he aguantat l'escena —i ho diu entre dents, recuperant cert color a les galtes i sense mirar a cap dels dos.

El Nagi no pot evitar riure una mica en veure actuar els dos companys amb cert nerviosisme però sent ells.

—Yamato, s'ha rigut, què vol dir?

—Crec que encara no li ha donat temps a assimilar-ho.

El Nagi pensa en la seva idea de relació romàntica. Sempre s'ha imaginat amb una noia, una que només en veure-la sabria què era la seva princesa, i que l'adoraria amb fervor i per qui faria de tot. Li portaria roses per qualsevol ocasió, la carregaria de mostres del seu amor en forma de regals i vetllades inoblidables. Faria públic el seu amor a cada cantonada i, tot i que es ridícul, seria el centre del seu món. La besaria tendrament i s'abraçarien sovint, voldria dormir abraçat a ella tot i que reconeix que passa molt ràpid la part sexual de l'assumpte, no acaba de veure-li la gràcia en el seu somieig i l'inquieta una mica, però no vol pensar-hi gaire.

En la intimitat de les seves fantasies tot allò semblava fàcil i un lloc agradable on perdre's. Tanmateix el cert és que mai ha pensat que allò fos possible, al cap i a la fi els seus vincles amb la reialesa han fet que mai considerés gaire seriosament el seu futur. Davant qualsevol il·lusió de futur que tingués la inevitable tornada al seu país i a estar sota els designis del seu germà s'imposava com una amenaça inevitable. Tot eren somnis agradables que algun dia acabarien sent un bonic record al què aferrar-se quan no li quedés res més que les cambres fredes del palau. També els _Idolish7_.

Tanmateix, des que el futur sembla que li pertany una mica més que abans, no ha tingut temps a pensar què vol més enllà de continuar al costat dels seus amics. L'amor no entrava dintre dels seus plans perquè sempre havia imaginat focs d'artifici i música de violins quan trobés la dona dels seus somnis.

Tot i això, veient els nervis que encara es respiren entre els tres, l'expectativa dels altres dos, el Nagi comença a imaginar com seria aquell concepte estrany que fins fa un moment desconeixia: tríada, una relació a tres amb dos nois.

És lluny de qualsevol cosa que hagués pensat i implica acceptar coses sobre que ell que no imaginava, però ara que per fi ha entès de que va la cosa no pot deixar de pensar-hi. D'imaginar-se al seu costat, de poder fer-los somriure, d'intentar fer de balanç entre els dos, d'exasperar-los amb la _Kokona_ però fer que al final acabin desistint davant la seva insistència i mirin amb ell qualsevol capítol. Potser no és tan diferent al que han estat fins ara, potser les diferències i els matisos del que esperen tots tres causin fissures. No ho sap i reconeix certa incertesa, mai s'hagués plantejat quelcom romàntic amb cap dels dos, però ara que la idea està sobre la taula, ara que els dos semblen pendents de la resposta, és incapaç de pensar que allò que sent pels dos no sigui el suficientment intens com per intentar-ho des d'aquella nova vesant.

—Nagi, estàs?

—Sembla que ha curtcircuitat.

—Yes! —diu amb un entusiasme fora de lloc i que espanta.

—Eh? —gairebé fan a alhora els altres dos.

—Que ho vull intentar, la tríada o el que sigui.

—Però has entès el que implica, Nagi? Vull dir, fins ara només t'han atret noies, veritat? I si no vols podem seguir sent amics, no passa res, només que...

El Mitsuki deixa la frase a mitges perquè no sap com continuar-la. Només que preferiria que estiguéssim junts d'aquesta altra forma? Suposa que alguna cosa així però es calla perquè creu que ja ha parlat massa.

—Mitsu, crec que el Nagi ja ho ha entès del tot però sinó sempre pots provar per la via directa, com vas fer amb mi.

—Oh, a que et refereixes? —diu el Nagi amb interès.

—Si no vols aparta't, d'acord?

I en un rampell de valentia poc propi del Yamato el besa. Potser perquè abans quan feia veure que el tenia contra la paret s'ha quedat amb les ganes, potser per veure si això fa que s'entenguin tots tres d'una vegada.

Dura uns segons però al Yamato no l'importaria quedar-se més estona. El Nagi el mira de prop i sembla dut per un entusiasme que enyorava veure últimament, que fa que somrigui sense poder evitar-ho.

—Què et sembla, Mitsu?

—No pensava que ho faries tu primer, la veritat.

—Que estàs gelós, Mitsuki?

—És una invitació a que et besi, Nagi?

I sense que calguin més paraules, el Nagi s'acosta al Mitsuki i es diverteix uns moments resseguint-li els llavis amb els dits fins que decideix acariciar-li la galta i aproxima els llavis als seus, tal i com ha promès.

El Mitsuki es posa a pensar en els dos nois i en la seva manera de fer petons: en la timidesa i les ganes encobertes del Yamato; i la tendresa i l'encant del Nagi. Vol tenir més mostres per seguir comparar-los, no per fer-los competir dins la seva ment, sinó pel pur plaer de descobrir amb més profunditat com són aquell parell.

Se li escapen unes llàgrimes sense poder-ho evitar; no s'imaginava que acabarien així i se n'alegra. Potser en fa un gra massa i no és per tant, però s'ho pot permetre.

El Nagi, com no podia ser d'una altra manera, li besa les llàgrimes. Són aquests gestos que encaixen tan bé en la idea que té d'ell i que tanmateix mai hagués imaginat que se'ls dediqués a ell.

—Mitsuki, estàs bé? —pregunta el Nagi.

—Sí, sí, només l'emoció del moment.

—Yamato, què fas que no el consoles?

El Yamato es posa bé les ulleres i gairebé es sent contagiat per l'emotivitat de tot plegat però s'esforça en no acabar plorant i trencar el to.

—El romanticisme te'l deixo, a tu que ets l'expert. Jo, si vols, et deixo un mocador, en vols?

El Mitsuki riu perquè és ben bé el que esperava del noi.

—Gràcies, Yamato, però que sàpigues que no t'escapes de les cursilades.

—Mitsu, recorda'm per què he pensat que era bona idea ficar-me en aquest merder?

—No facis veure que no ens estimes! —diu el Nagi amb tota la naturalitat del món fent que el noi de les ulleres torni a tocar-se-les per enèsima vegada.

—No és just que us alieu contra mi!

Els tres riuen i quan després acaben tots tres mig arrepenjats els uns en els altres en el fatídic sofà, el Mitsuki dona gràcies al moble (tot i que sigui absurd) per haver-li fet fantasiejar el que ara sembla haver-se fet realitat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doncs... Com sol ser habitual no tinc ni idea què he escrit i què pensar sobre això però en fi, reconec que em diverteix així que, coses que passen.   
> I l'he acabat!! YYEEI. Què, en fi, és probable que el 14 de febrer pugi un extra (si trobo el temps i les ganes) perquè em fa massa gràcia que l'aniversari del Yamato sigui aquest dia, la veritat. I suposo que perquè he caigut en el pou de l'idolish7 i entre aquesta ship i el Momo/Yuki (i les mil altres que tinc sobre les quals de moment no he escrit, mai se sap si escriuré, esperem que no...) EN fi, el POU.   
> Xorrades a part. Gràcies per llegir, si es dona el cas!!


End file.
